30 days of writing
by Who lit Toph on Fire
Summary: This is part of a 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge and it is based off a Fanfic I started writing and hopefully it will get me to finish it. But it is a AU were the Gaang is in highschool in the state of Texas and most of this drabble is going to be in Toph's POV
1. Beginning

**A/N:this is part of a 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge and it is based off a Fanfic I started writing and hopefully it will get me to finish it. But anywho here is my little drabble it has a lot of unclear parts because it is a part of a fanfic I have to finish and I don't want to give anything away and I know it is really short but it is just a little part of a big scene.**

Beginning

_ Everything has a beginning; a friendship, a life ,and a story. Sometimes it is easy to know the beginning like a life or a story but things like friendships seem to just fade in showing no clear beginnig. You don't know you it has started untill you realize you can't live without it. Is that where you say it all begins, when you realize it is just as important as air?_

* * *

Our Beginning had to have been when all four of us sat side by side in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor to give us news. As soon as I heard his heavy foot steps walk into the room I braced myself for what ever the universe was going to throw at us, he let out a heavy sigh,"She isn't going to make it".

In that moment I felt as if the world just stopped, I wasn't sure if he was talking to us or another group inside the waiting room. Then I heard Katara sob softly to my right and I knew, I turn to my left and fall in to Sokka, wrapping my arms around him. He places his chin on the top of my head as I start to cry, I was so mean to her earlier that day. I felt Katara's thin, muscular arms wrap around Sokka and me, then Aang's around Katara and me. In that moment I knew that I could not get though this without them, the guilt I felt that the only words I ever said to her were harsh words, words that I wish I could take back. I promised myself that I would not let anyone get between my friends and me.


	2. Accusation

**A/N:I have no idea what I just wrote 0.o it just came out** **sorry. I know it really sucks it is 4:30 in the morning and I'm really sleepy and I keep making mistakes and I might not have caught them all. Anyways I just wrote Jealous Toph and I don't know if I like it but i felt really mean. And again sorry if there is big parts missing but I didn't want to give away to much even thought you can probably state filling in the blanks. Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer and I'm really sorry don't sue me please **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A:TLA but if I did Zutara and Tokka would be canon **

Accusation

_ Everyone wrongly accuses someone once in the life, it could be there greatest regret or there sweetest victory. It could hurt you more than them making you wish you could take back the words and replace them with a more accurate assumption of there character, making it your greatest regret. But it could reward you with power allowing you to step over them to get what you want or what you think you need, before long forgetting all about that person who is paying for your lie._

* * *

Katara left me alone with her, the snobby rich girl that everyone loves, she probably gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. She is probably one of those girls who think just because there daddy is rich they get everything they want. I'm not like, that my daddy is rich but I never get anything I want, instead I get what he thinks I want and what he thinks a "disabled" person like me should have. I even heard she is the most beautiful girl in the whole school, Sokka even calls her his Russian Princess, she probably thinks that she can always get what she wants because her dad is rich and because she is pretty. My jealousful thoughts ran though my head without shame.

The quietness of the room was starting to bother me, wasn't this snob going to talk to me."What are to prissy to talk to a blind person like me?" I snap at her.

"No I just don't think you like me that much" she confesses.

"I wounder why Princess" there is a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I haven't done anything to you to make you dislike me so I don't understand why you are being this way" her voice becomes louder and I hear her get off Katara's bed.

"I know your type, you think because everyone loves you and your so beautiful with a rich daddy you can pretend to be all nice to everyone but really you could care less about them, all you want is to step all over everyone till you reach the top." my word were harsh, they came out without hesitation. Little did I know that later that night those are the word I wish I could take back, the words I wish I kept to myself and thought before I spoke.  
That accusation is my biggest regret.


	3. Restless

Restless

**A/N: This one is really short but I like it a lot better then my last one but it still sucks really bad and I know still unclear but it is making me want to finish the Fanfic and I actually wrote some today YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own A:TLA but I wish I did **

_ Sometimes you have to much on your mind to sleep, to many ideas running though your head, and to many decisions to make. Sometimes when you are supposed to be asleep is the best time to think, when you come up with the best ideas and a plan to put them in action. Restlessness can cause you to think and to redeem yourself._

* * *

After talking to him that night I try to just fall asleep and hope I feel less guilty in the morning but I laid there restless, think about what I had to do to make this feeling go away. I laid there for what seemed like a hour before the thought came to me, I grabbed my stick and ventured though there house until I reached the living room, taking a seat on the piano bench. After playing the song mental in my head a few times I feel comfortable with my choice of note, I let my hands dance softly across the piano until I find the right notes. Many hours passed as I played trail and error, striving for perfection. I played until the warm morning sun kissed my skin though window, satisfied I stand up and walk back to his room, "Wake up Snozzles".


	4. Snowflake

**A/N: OK so if the routine is confusing just let me know so I can explain it better I couldn't remember all of my old routine so I have no idea what I did after the spits but I ended up standing and this is not in Toph's POV so it is a change and I think this one is way better then the others :)**

**DISCLAMER:I don't own A:TLA  
**

Snowflake

_ No two snowflakes are identical and nether are people, you could seem similar but never be exact. When two people look similar, act similar, or shares the same gift they seem to be treated like they are equal when it comes to looks, personalities, or talents but if you look close enough you will see that no two things are exactly alike._

* * *

I watched as Katara dismounted of the beam with perfect form and balance it was my turn to to get up and preform my routine. I started my mount with confidence and poise, keeping my toes pointed until they hurt and balanced all my weight on my hands, I let my legs fall gracefully on the beam and lifted my body up into a sitting position as I slightly wobbled. Cursing myself in my head I continue and I put my foot out in front of me and slide down into the split as I put my arms out in optional position letting them stretch in both directions as far as I could reach, I switched positions swiftly now standing on feet at the end of the beam. I lift my feet into relevé before I step into my switch leap, staining to get both legs up to make a required 180 degree angle and landing on my left leg. I turn on one leg and swinged my right leg in front but wobbled again, trying to keep my cool I go strait into my back-walkover back-handspring but my hand slipped when I went into the back-handspring and I fell on my knees on the mat. AS I began to stand up I hear my couch from across the gym, "Ty Lee you are done for the day go get dressed, Katara your up on Bars"

"Umm actually couch I have to go too, lots of homework and I can't compete if I fail" I heard her casually state, envying her courage to leave without being dismissed.

I stand up and walk to the locker room avoiding Katara, I was ashamed that I will never be as better than her, we will always be competing for first and she will always win. I grab my clothes out of my locker and swiftly pull my pants over my leo, attempting to get out of here before Katara. I shut my locker and she is standing there in her leo, giving me a disappointed look, "what happened out there Ty?"

I looked at my feet, "I'm just sick of not being as good as you, everyone is expecting me to be just as good as you but I just can't."

"Tylee I'm am not better then you, stronger in some apparatuses but definitely not better then you. You have this amazing flexibility that I don't think I will ever be able to accomplish and you are way better then me at Bars" she pulled me into a hug, "Just because we practice the same doesn't mean we are required to do the same, we are like snowflakes no two are the same."


	5. Haze

**A/N: So another one in Tylee's POV and the reason is that she has a really big part in the Fanfic and this is one of them, this is also a big spoiler LOL but I'm not sure if this one goes with Haze but what ever this had to be done.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I sadly don't own A:TLA :(  
**

Haze

_ When something drastic happens it can put your whole mind in a haze, you can't think strait and all you do is worry. It is like thick blanket is covering your mind leaving you mindless to the rest of the world unable to think properly. It can drive a person crazy._

* * *

Every morning this week I woke up sick, I hadn't been to school in three days. It was Thursday and I was late and I knew it. I didn't bother getting ready for school, I just laid in my bed curled up in my blankets. I stated to cry, how could I do this to myself? I only knew one person to call at this time in need, only one person how wouldn't judge me so hard. I reached for my phone beside my bed and skimmed though my contacts until I found her name, I clicked talk and pressed it to my ear, tears still streaming down my face.

"Tylee were are you? I haven't seen you in three days." her voice was full of worry.

"Katara I need you to pick my up some stuff and bring them to me at lunch"

"Ty are you ok?"

"I just really need you to bring me a pregnancy test" I pleaded as I sobbed into the phone.

"Ya sure I will be over there as soon as I can hun you stay at home ok?" she sounded concerned now.

"Thanks" I hung up and stayed in bed with my arms wrapped around my stomach until Katara got there.

I heard her walk though the down and run up the stairs but I didn't get up, I felt weak because I let this happen. The door creaked as it opened and Katara sat on my bed, "How are you feeling?".

I flipped over on my other side so I faced her, "I feel like crap and you?"

She let out a weak chuckle, "Am okay," she took a box out of a bag, "lets do this now" she stood up and and garbed my arm helping me up as well.

"Thank you for doing this for me, it means a lot" I gave her a weak smile as we walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

"No problem hun, anything to help a friend" She turned the light on and closed the door behind us, pulling out the test handing it to me, "I wont look" and she turned around.

After peeing on the stick I put the cap back on and hand it to her before putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it, "Do you think I'm weak now?" I gave her a questioning look.

"No" she puts the test on the counter and envelops me in a hug, "you are one of the strongest people I know" We sit there hugging for a couple minutes before she turns back to the test, "it looks like your positive hun, what are you gunna do?"

I shrug then start to softly cry, "I don't know, I don't even know who the father is"  
and faced her.


End file.
